


Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sad Louis, celebration, mentions of past alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> not a fitting fanfiction for august but hey, not my fault Louis' birthday is when it is

To say Louis was feeling absolutely miserable was putting things light. His birthday had been a yesterday and he had spent it alone. At first he was planning to spend it with his family, but suddenly he didn't have any fucking money to go home. His friends had tried to get him to let them stay for his birthday, but he told them no. They had to see their families, after a busy semester at the university. He almost,  _almost_ let his boyfriend stay behind with him in Brighton, but Harry's sister was studying law in America and was rarely home because the money was tight. She had saved just enough to come home to England for christmas, and fuck if Louis was going to keep a brother from his sister. _  
_

He missed his own sisters.

So he was sat alone at six in the evening December 25th, on fucking _christmas_ , beer in one hand and remote in the other. He wasn't a fan of drinking, not since he fell of the rails and Harry forced him to join an Anynomous group in the neighbourhood his friend Liam lived in. But right now he felt like drinking because, why the hell not. It wasn't like he was going back down in his own personal hell. It was just one bottle of beer. 

So he sat there, thinking about how miserable he was just because he couldn't afford to go home to his sisters. Lottie, who was  _too old_ now, and knew to much. He couldn't win a single argument with the woman, but he was secretly glad she was so informed about everything. But you can't get him to amit that though. Fizzy was also growing up too fast, though she was only fifteen yet. She was too stubborn for her own good, a trait she probably got from her older brother. The oldest set of twins was around twelve. The youngest not even in school, and they-

Louis didn't even know what they were like. He had spent the last three years in Brighton, trying to fix his shit. He had the money before, but now when he finally got it all together he couldn't afford to go home.

He hadn't seen his sisters in years. Sure, he had skyped with them, but he didn't know jack squatt about them. He didn't know if Fizzy had a boyfriend, how the twins liked school or how the youngest behaved. He hadn't been around to watch them grow up like he did Lottie. Fuck, Fizzy had even stopped calling Louis all the time a year ago and it fucking  _hurt_ because he didn't know how the fuck he was supposed to act like a big brother when he couldn't even be there for his siblings.

God, what if Doris and Ernest didn't even know what Louis looked like? What if they didn't recognize him as their brother when they saw him? Fuck, just the thought alone was crushing him. His heart would literally break if that ever happened in real life. The youngest were only three years old. Which meant he had met them once,  _when they were four months old._ He had only seen them twice on skype since then, because Louis only had so much time between classes and work and homework. 

Forget getting it all together. He felt like a proper mess right now. The christmas tree, which had presents meant for his family stored under it, was making him feel quite depressed. And he really felt like he was trying to drink his problems away, so he did what Harry told him to do when feeling like crap. Go to the rooftop, where he had a view over the park and where the birds often sat. Used-To-Humans birds, which meant that they sometimes sat on people. With people he meant Harry.

Louis and Harry had been up there so many times he walked on autopilot. Harry wasn't there now though, and it felt lonely standing leaned up against the railing without him there with comforting words. And it was freezing too, but Louis honestly didn't care. He could honestly not care less if he froze to death right now. Not having anyone to celebrate christmas with hurt. It hurt bad. 

He stood there for a while, ignoring the cold that was making him freeze to his bones. It was really peaceful up there, even though he was alone on Christmas. On bloody christmas. Louis had to hold back a sob that suddenly threaned to rip out of him, tears already falling down his cheeks. He felt so fucking  _miserable_ , being here and not with his family. Just because he had ditched so much work because of school work and was fired a month before christmas. He was depended on that last paycheck he wouldn't get from his boss, who already payed him too little because he was so fucking greedy and wanted all the money for himself. Louis earned little from the start, but skipping job so he could focus more on school, more on  _himself,_ meant that he was payed even less and Louis was pretty sure that was actually illegal. 

So he was dependend on his boyfriend and his good-paying paycheck each month. And Harry did earn a lot of money from his job as a photographer. Like, a lot. Louis was too stubborn to accept his money unless it was for food and rent, which they both payed mostly equally seeing as they lived in the same flat. Harry even payed for his gifts, but Louis refused to let him pay for the gifts for his family. And now he couldn't even  _give_ those fucking gifts to his family. It just- It made him feel really fucking depressed. He didn't like that. 

He was startled out of his thoughts by his phone going off in his pocket, fingers hitting the railing because of the music that broke the silence. "Oh,  _fuck me_ ," he muttered, clutching his hurting fingers. He started shaking them as if something was on them, fishing his phone out of his pocket, not checking the caller ID. "What?" he asked harshly. He didn't mean to sound rude to whoever was on the line with him, but his fingers hurt and his body was freezing and he generally just felt like an utter piece of shit, so excuse him for sounding rude. "Lou? It's Harry."

Louis sighed and rubbed his face. "Hey, Haz. What is it?" he asked. "Where are you right now?" Harry asked. Louis felt confused. What was he on about? "I'm at the roof, needed some fresh air... why?" he asked, suddenly skeptical. "No reason in particular. I just wondered if you could check after my laptop in our room? I needed to show Gemma something on it, but I think I forgot it there," his boyfriend answered, smile clear in his voice. Louis nodded, even though he didn't see it. He started walking to the door and down to the third floor, where they had their apartment. "I'm on my way down now. Why did you need me to check the laptop anyway?" Louis asked. He wanted to keep conversation up in case his thoughts drifted again. "No, I just wanted you to email the document to me, so that I can open it on Gemma's," Harry explained.

Louis hummed, fishing after his keys before remembering he probably left the door unlocked anyway. Then he heard the sound of Harry hanging up on him, which was weird. Very weird. "What the fuck?" he muttered, looking down at his phone as he walked into the livingroom. It took two seconds for him to notice movement in there, and looking up he found his whole fucking family sitting there. 

He couldn't even react as his two oldest sisters jumped on him, almost making him loose his footing and fall to the floor. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, looking over his siblings hair and at his mother, who was sitting right by Harry and his family. Harry. Who called him to come down to the apartment. Lottie and Fizzy let him go, opting for going to the kitchen - Louis realized the apartment smelled of food now. After hugging all his siblings - Ernest and Doris loudly yelling "LOUEH!" and hugging him, making him cry because  _they fucking recognized him, they knew him_ \- and Harry's family, they were seated around the livingroom, some on the floor. Louis was sat close to Harry, meaning in his lap. 

"Thanks, Haz," Louis said quietly, kissing his cheek. "It's no problem. I saw how sad you looked when you couldn't afford seeing your sisters - and brother. And I kind of wanted to avoid a relapse," Harry said with a small smile. Louis had never been so glad to be someone's boyfriend. "I know you can smell it on my breath. Sorry," he said, eyes falling to his lap. "No, Lou, it's okay. I saw the bottle when I got here. You only drank, like, two drops. It's okay," Harry said. Louis grinned at him. "I love you so much, did you know that?" he asked.

Harry smirked. "The thought has never crossed my mind," he said. Louis was smirking too, but leaned towards him to kiss him. "How about now?" he asked, noses touching eachother. "Might need more persuading," Harry said. Louis kissed him harder this time, using more tounge, letting Harry drag him closer. Louis kind of wanted this to last forever, but of course someone had to clear their throat. (Lottie too, actually. Louis might kill her in her sleep for ruining this moment) 

"Mind if we open presents now?" she asked, placing Ernest on Louis' lap as she went over to the tree, where the families had put their own gifts. "Yeah, of course," Louis said, small blush covering his cheeks. The mothers chuckled at that, and Louis sent both of them a killing look each. Lottie wasn't alone of this list of his.

Lottie started to read up the names on the presents, who it was for and from, giving each person their gift. They waited until they had opened their gift before moving on to the next one. And they did this for the rest of the night.

Louis definately didn't feel as lonely now as he did a few hours ago, sitting with his little brother on his lap, his boyfriends arm around his shoulder and his sisters on the floor in front of him. He really loved these people a lot, and he would be sure to show Harry exactly how much later that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> ah this is kind of crappy but I hoped it met your standards.  
> sorry for my english too, it's not my native language.
> 
> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
